The Voices in My Head
by Katie'sMomma
Summary: What happens when I decide to write down what some of the voices in my head tell me while I'm trying to write.


**The Voices in My Head...**

We've all had them. That nagging voice that won't let you get anything done until you write it down. Or the one who won't talk because they are not in the mood. I've had to write mine down because they just drive me nuts.

Some of the parts I have worked on...some of them I'm in the process of working on this will be an ongoing story.

As usual I do not own the characters of NCIS:LA or NCIS. I only own Sarah and others that I introduce into this crazy little world. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Thanks to Anthrdumblond (my editor) who said "yes post it!"

**The best way to have this is like a script. **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**SCENE**: Sarah and Callen are in the restaurant having dinner. (Chapter 9 in FAKiSA)

Author: So are you going to talk to her?

Callen: No.

Author: Why not?

Callen: I'm not in the mood.

Author: *annoyed* Why?

Callen: Don't know.

Author: Well how about we do this? (Shifts over to another section of the story: Sam's backyard Chapter 12 of FAKiSA.)

Callen: *looks around sees Sam trying to stop the dinner from burning on the grill* Nah.

Author: Okay. (Shifts back to the restaurant) please talk to her.

Unnamed Character in Next Story: Hey what about me?

Author: What about you?

Unnamed Character in Next Story: I'll work.

Author: But you're in a totally different story.

Unnamed Character in Next Story: Yeah... So.

Author: *looks around and whispers* I'm not supposed to work on that story yet.

Editor: **FOCUS!** *Gibbs slap*

Author: OW! Crap. Callen please I would like to get this done before my kids start high school.

Bad guy with no name: HEY YOU! *turns around, pulls down pants, bends over and moons author*

Author: *looks at the Bad guy with no name* Seriously?

**Music on Ipod changes to Tango song played in Scent of a Woman/True Lies**

Tony DiNozzo: Tango! (Takes Sarah by the hand and starts dancing)

Author: No! Stop! (Takes Sarah back to restaurant with Callen)

Tony DiNozzo: Oh come on! You're playing the music!

Author: Yeah, but that's for the next story *changes the music* Go away!

Callen: Yeah, go away.

Author: Callen, Honey, please let's just get this done I want to get this done so I can post this chapter.

Deeks: How many times am I supposed to do this? You have Sarah say 'three times' during this test of hers and I've now counted twenty.

Author: Callen is being difficult.

Deeks: Really?! Come on G!

Callen: Nope. Just not feeling it today.

Author: Feeling it? G she won't bite.

Callen: *smiles* Could she?

Author: *sighs* Not today.

Editor: (who is also working on a story) Mine will!

Author and Sarah: NO!

Callen: *looks outside the window* Hey, what is _he_ doing here?

Author: Who?

Dracul: *walking into the middle of the street with a chair and sits down* I have heard the stories since I was a little boy. My Great Great Uncle was killed by an American because he was just trying to protect his family.

Author: What the-

Dracul: My Grandfather along with two of his brothers found him after two years of looking.

Author: What are you doing here?

Dracul: He married a local girl and they had *pauses and has a look of disgust* a child. My Grandfather with his brothers found the American and killed him. The wife went to America with their child, a daughter.

Author: Oh good grief!

Dracul: Twenty five years later the daughter came back. She changed her name and posed as a student at the college-

Author: Hold it right there blondie! You are NOT going to hijack my story.

Dracul: His family-

Author: Good Lord you hold a grudge! I thought I was bad. Dracul, GET OVER IT! Callen has NOTHING to do with what happened over 50 years ago! YOU have nothing to do with what happened over 50 years ago! G's Grandfather is dead! Your family got their revenge. Going for the entire bloodline is a little excessive! Now go away and leave me alone.

Dracul: *pouting* But you told me I could...

Author: I know I did sweetie, but not now! Next story, I promise.

Dracul: *picks up chair* Fine.

Author: Okay this is not working. Let's try this!

**SCENE**: Sarah fighting with Reardon (Chapter 17 FAKiSA)

Sam: (Watches Sarah fighting then looks up at the roof) Why is he taking so long?

Author: What do you mean?

Sam: She keeps on saying G sharp. Gibbs has a perfect opportunity to shoot him now yet he is not. She is getting the crap beaten out of her.

Author: Sam she's only roughed up.

Sam: _I_ could take the shot.

Gibbs: *from above with the rifle now pointing at Sam* But you're not going to.

Sam: *Thinks about it* He has a point.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


End file.
